


Dr. King and Mr. Marsh

by levele3



Category: Jekyll (TV), Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Jekyll and Hyde, Swearing, split personality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-01-27 06:45:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levele3/pseuds/levele3
Summary: For a year now Doctor Bog King has been suffering from blackouts and waking up in unusual places with no memory of how he got there. Three months ago he hired psychiatric nurse Dawn Faye to be his assistant. Together they are trying to find the root cause, and the continuing trigger for Bog's switches.Marianne Faye just ended her year long engagement, looking for a safe place to hide from her persistent ex Dawn suggests her sister hide out at her boss's house. What happens when Marianne meets the shy Professor? What happens when she meets his other half?





	1. Meet the Man

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is rated Mature for now as their will be lost of swearing. Rating may go up in later chapters.

Doctor Bog King awoke with a terrible pounding headache, not for the first time;

“Bastard” he hissed to himself.  

Daylight streamed in through a window somewhere above him making it difficult to want to open his eyes. It was a cold, grey light and Bog had no idea if it was six o’clock in the morning or ten.

As he tried to raise his hand up to rub at his throbbing temples Bog found that he was cuffed to the door of his car, not for the first time.

“Fockin’ hell!” he swore as he pulled uselessly at the cuffs. 

Bog’s knees ached as well, a side effect of having spent his night sleeping cramped in the backseat of his car. Not a spacious spot at the best of times, but Bog, who was on the upside of six feet, found it to be less than roomy.   

“Where’d he put the focking key” Bog asked himself patting his free hand along the carpeted floor of the back seat, but all he found was some loose change and his cellphone. 

Bog twisted to lay on his side so he could slip his mobile, which he didn’t bother checking for messages, into his jeans pocket, where he found the key for the handcuffs.

“Focker” he cursed again, it was better to get it all out of his system first thing. 

Bog unlocked the half of the cuff that was attached to his wrist but left the other half dangling free from the handle on the door. 

“A’right, let’s see where he’s left me this time.”   

Bog pulled his long frame out of the back of the car, he stretched and twisted his back until it cracked pleasantly, then twisted his neck the opposite way to receive and answering crack.

Bog was surprised when he finally opened the car door to find himself parked in his own driveway. 

Bog felt another curse rise up his throat but at the last minute swallowed it back down and took a few, deep calming breaths. The monster was asleep for now, no need to wake him. Bog clenched and unclenched his hands with each inhale and exhale. After doing this ten times Bog actually felt better, all residue anger was ebbing and he was beginning to feel more like himself. 

Bog had woken up in all sorts of strange places over the past year, the dockyard, construction sites, public parks, everywhere but his own damn bed it seemed. Bog felt the bastard must be playing some sort of trick on him by letting him wake up in his driveway. His idea of a practical joke no less.  

***

Marianne hummed Kelly Clarkson’s _Stronger_ pleasantly to herself as she shuffled around the unfamiliar kitchen. She opened and shut several cupboard doors before finding the one with the cups and mugs in them. Dawn’s new boss sure had a funny house. The apparently single man lived alone in one side of a duplex. Dawn had received permission from her boss for Marianne to spend the night there after Marianne had called her begging to help her find a place far away from where Roland could find her.

Marianne had called off their wedding only two weeks ago but everyday saw Roland at her door on his knees just begging her to take him back. Not on her life. Not after she found him wrapped around some woman. Funny enough she had only felt hurt for a moment, she barely let herself cry. Maybe she had never really loved him after all. It was that day Marianne decided she was better off alone. Alone was safe. You couldn’t get hurt if you were alone. 

The coffee percolator bubbled happily as it made its brew. Marianne wondered what time Dawn’s boss would be home and if he’d want coffee too. She found it odd that he hadn’t come home in the night. Dawn had told her where to find a spare key, and that under no circumstances should she go into the basement. What was even stranger was the fact the house had two bedrooms, each done up in opposing tastes.

The bedroom on the left side of the hall was neatly ordered. The walls were painted a clean light grey, white curtains hung over the window, the dresser and bed frame a nice light oak. The closet door was shut, and not a piece of laundry was to be found on the soft carpeted floor, not even a sock.

The room across the hall, was chaos. Long heavy blackout curtains hung over the window, the bed was unmade and looked as though it might have black satin or silk sheets. The dresser in this room was painted black, and looked as though someone had ransacked it. Every drawer was open exposing an endless supply of black t-shirts, boxers, and socks. The walls might have been painted the same colour grey as the other room, but every inch of the walls were covered in posters. Band posters, pictures of Marilyn Manson smiled down at her from every corner, and posters of old and new horror movies.

Not knowing which room belonged to the man who supposedly lived there alone Marianne had opted to sleep on the couch. For a night spent on the couch it had been an incredibly comfortable sleep. She was wearing a purple tank top and shorts pajama set under a black fluffy housecoat she had found hanging up in the bathroom. 

***

Bog dropped his keys twice before he got them to go in the lock, he could practically hear the monster laughing at him. He emitted a soft growl in irritation. At last the door opened and Bog entered whistling triumphantly. He placed his keys on their hook by the door and slipped off his boots. Well they weren’t _his_ boots. Doctor King wore grey dress suits and shiny oxfords. The monster on the other hand preferred combat boots, jeans, and leather, and so much black. That had always been a part of Bog’s personality, but a part he had left behind in his youth. He shrugged out of the leather jacket that was slightly too big for him, and hung it up in the front hall closet.

He could hear the coffee maker doing its job in the kitchen and wondered if Dawn had come over early.  

“Dawn?” he called out, “is that you?”

There was still a slight growl to his voice and it made him wince. He walked down the hallway, not comfortable at all in the way these jeans fit his body. 

“Dawn?” Bog asked, rounding the corner into the kitchen.

The perky blonde who was his assistant was nowhere to be found, in her place was a sharp eyed brunette who, if looks could kill, would have murdered him already.

The coffee carafe was in her hand but most of its content was on the counter, dripping down onto the floor.  

Marianne had been pouring the coffee into her mug when she had been startled by the door to the apartment opening, making her jump, and thus spilling the precious liquid. She continued glaring daggers at the man who she assumed to be Dawn’s boss until he looked sheepish enough to go grab a roll of paper towel and start soaking up the hot liquid.

Marianne took a moment to appraise him, he didn’t look like a university professor, not in the tight black jeans and band logo t-shirt. At least now she knew the messy room must belong to him, the orderly one was obviously for guests. He was relatively young, under 40 for sure. For a moment she had wondered if he and Dawn were sleeping together, the familiar way he had called out her name as he entered the home. Marianne shuddered at the thought and put it out of her mind, Dawn would have told her if she was sleeping with her boss, wouldn’t she?

“Ah, I’m sorry if I startled you miss” he finally apologized, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to be here either.”

“Oh” Marianne said in surprise, “I’m Dawn’s sister, Marianne. I was under the impression you knew I was coming. I thought she asked you?”

Bog blinked at the woman in his kitchen for a moment before pulling his phone out of pocket, there were two new messages, one from an unknown number that said “ _there’s a present inside waiting for you_ ” and one from Dawn that said “ _my sis is headed to your house don’t go home tonight xox D_ ”

“More told than asked” Bog said, still frowning at the screen. 

That’s what he got for not checking his messages first. Bog could almost hear the lecherous sound of the monster’s voice whispering the words in his ear. He would get quite the kick out of that, having Bog walk into his home unprepared for a woman to be there. A relatively attractive woman, Bog thought absently.

Marianne pulled the housecoat tighter around her small frame when she noticed the man staring at her oddly.

“I’ll have to have a word with her” Marianne said, now dividing what was left of the coffee between two mugs.

“I should just grab my things and go. I’ll find somewhere else to spend the night.” Marianne said, making to move out of the kitchen.

Bog could feel the pressure headache forming behind his eyes and brought up a hand to rub at his temple.

“No, wait” he said, halting her.

She turned to look at him, big honey-amber eyes looked at him expectantly and Bog’s heart gave a violent lurch.

“You can stay” he said, “in fact, feel free to stay as long as you like.”  

He rocked back and forth on his heels, clearly awkward, unknowingly endearing himself to Marianne. Bog on the other hand wanted to smack his own forehead, how stupid was he? He shouldn’t be inviting a strange woman to stay in his house, not with that perverted monster running around. She would notice, sooner rather than later she would find out. 

“I’m Bog, by the way,” he said introducing himself at last, “Doctor Bog King.”

“Marianne Faye, pleased to meet you Dr. King, Dawn’s told me about you.” Marianne said, extending her hand.

“Nothing bad, I hope” he joked. 


	2. Meet the Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three months ago Dr. Bog King hired Dawn Faye. This is Miss Faye's first meeting with the man who calls himself Mr. Marsh

~3 months ago~

“He’s due promptly at ten, he’s never late” Doctor King said, walking past Dawn and startling her out of her revere. 

She had been staring at the chair; it looked like something out of an old horror movie. It was a piece of furniture that would look more at home in the Addam’s Family’s sitting room, than in an upscale urban basement. It had leather wrist and ankle restraints, one arm of the chair even had a key pad.

Not for the first time, Dawn wondered what she had gotten herself into, signing on with Doctor King.  

“Please, take a seat” he said, pulling out the more conventional chair, and sat it across from the Frankenstein’s monster version of a chair.  

Dawn remained standing, worry marring her pretty, pixie face. She had short curling blonde hair that framed her heart-shaped face.

“Are you sure it’s safe?” she asked, unable to keep the anxiety from her voice. 

“Perfectly” the good Doctor said, opening a wall safe behind her.

Dawn turned to watch him enter the key code _1 9 8 5_ she memorized it.

He placed his cell phone, reading glasses, and wrist watch inside the safe before closing its door.

“I should probably give you the code to that” Doctor King said, absently, as he turned on his heel away from the wall. 

“I’ve already memorized it” Dawn said flatly. Her eidetic memory was one of the reasons Doctor King hired her in the first place.  

He turned to look at her, his eyes went wide, and for a split second it seemed as if they glowed. Just as quickly the Doctor looked away and his eyes seemed to return to normal. He rolled his head to the side, cracking his neck in agitation.  

Dawn watched as he paced the room and kept throwing glances to the round clock that sat on the wall, ticking ever closer to ten. 

At last Dawn tucked her knee length pencil skirt under her legs and sat down in the chair provided for her. This seemed to put the Doctor at ease if only a little. He pulled out a voice recording device and began to speak into it a series of instructions.

“The woman sitting across from you is Dawn Faye, she is a psychiatric nurse, with experience in related areas” he shot Dawn a skeptical look, but continued on.  “She has been advised of the situation and can be trusted.”

Doctor King looked at her pleadingly, and Dawn returned his look with a raised eyebrow. They would have to trust each other. At this point neither of them had any other option. Dawn had to trust that what this man was telling her was truth.

“If you approve” Doctor King continued into the Dictaphone, then she will work for us, both of us” he added with a warning growl. 

Dawn picked up on the faint trace of an accident that wasn’t in his voice before.

“In the event she decides to release you from the chair, the cameras are on. You know the rules.” The threat in the Doctor’s voice was not subtle.

Dawn was at last coming to grips with how dangerous this situation was. She gulped hard as Doctor King stopped recording and circuited the room once more, dropping the Dictaphone off on the computer desk.

“You don’t keep him in that chair all the time?” Dawn asked, unsure if she was relieved or horrified. From what the Doctor described to her, Dawn shuddered at the thought.

“Of course not” the Doctor snapped, appalled.

“So what’s it for?” Dawn asked, more confused than ever.

“He has violent episodes. And he doesn’t like surprises.” Doctor King explained, not really explaining anything at all. He knew his new assistant wouldn’t understand until she had witnessed it for herself. 

“Am I a surprise?” Dawn asked, tilting her head and putting on an air of innocence. 

Doctor King didn’t reply, he just gave her a sharp look.

Bog was tired and stressed from months of waking up in strange places, not knowing how he had got there or what he had done the night before. Last month he had been forced to quit his job at the university, and was talked into taking a sabbatical instead. If things continued the way they had been progressing though, Bog didn’t think he would ever return to teaching.

“You said he could be violent” Dawn asked conversationally, “what if he ever killed someone?” she only sounded marginally panicked.

“He wouldn’t get away with it” Doctor King snarled, cracking his neck. 

“Why not?” Dawn asked, perplexed.

Bog King turned to look at her once more, deadly serious he said, “Because I would turn myself in.”  There was the hint of an accent again.

Dawn was stuck dumb. She watched in silence as Bog took his seat in the torture chamber chair and began strapping himself in. Bog strapped down his left wrist last, the one with the keypad attached. 

 _2 0 1 5_ Dawn memorised.

“He doesn’t know the key code, you’ll have to memorize it” Bog said as he looked up and made eye contact with Dawn.

“I already have” Dawn said, a faint smile, one of pride, traced her lips.

Bog gave a nod of approval. He twisted his neck to the side, cracking it again, and again Dawn saw a flash of change in his eyes.   

“If you decide to let him out, there are two things he can never leave the house without” Bog explained, “one is the Dictaphone, and two” Bog said pointing to the computer desk behind Dawn, “is his cellphone. Make sure the GPS is turned on.”

“Anything else?” Bog asked, he could already feel himself beginning to slip away.

The perky blonde across from him gave him a warm smile, “do you ever smile, Doctor King?” she asked, ever the innocent.

Bog felt his lips twitch ever so slightly, “it’s been known to happen.”

His mother was always telling him he was too serious. She had never met his more _playful_ side, and Bog intended to keep it that way.

Bog felt the urge to give one last piece of parting advice, “good luck, Miss Faye.”

Dawn took on an air of seriousness once more, “Good night, Doctor King.”

Silence fell over the room. The ticking of the clock on the wall became loud and ominous. Dawn watched the man sitting across from her. Slowly his eyes closed and his head pitched forward as if he had suddenly fallen asleep. Dawn’s knuckles turned white as she tightened her grip on her note book.

“Doctor King?” she whispered into the silence of the room.

There was no response from the man before her.

“Boggy?” Dawn whispered again, for the first time in the doctor’s presence she was truly beginning to worry.  

Dawn emitted a squeak when the doctor’s head came up with a vicious snap, a sinister grin exposed sharp crooked teeth. Dawn pressed her back into her chair trying to put more space between her and whatever that thing was that Doctor King had turned into. If she had not seen it with her own eyes Dawn wouldn’t have believed it herself. The man that sat in the chair across from her now was a warped version of Dr. Bog King, his already sharp facial features brought to a new extreme. 

His long pointed chin had become longer and pointier. His nose and cheekbones became more prominent too. His blue eyes now glowed unnaturally in the dim basement light, and his hair defied gravity. The black locks had been mostly slicked back except for the odd strand the Doctor had loosened by running his fingers through it, now his hair appeared to be gelled up, making his already exaggeratedly long face, look even longer.   

Dawn had been studying people with Dissociative Identity Disorder for a long time, not one other case had shown a physical transformation before, not like this. 

The man sitting across from Dawn licked his upper lip, his pointed tongue running lecherously along it.  

She gulped, eyeing him warily. He in turn looked at her like she was dinner. What softness the Doctor usually had in his eyes was gone. She would have to approach this situation with great caution. 

He twisted his head to the side, forcing his neck to pop and crack, a sound which echoed in the silence of the room.

“Wot da we have here?” he asked in a growl.

The slight Scottish accent Doctor King had was gone; replaced with a deep and heavy brogue. She could feel his eyes roam over her, and Dawn clutched at her pale blue cardigan a little tighter. 

“A pretty little fairy princess” he sneered, and tried to lean towards her but was stopped by the belts strapping him in. “I _hate_ princesses” he growled.

Mustering her resolve Dawn straightened her back and held her head high, “I’m here to help.”  

“Ah, we’re hiring out now are we? Who are you?” he asked, reminding Dawn of the caterpillar from Alice in Wonderland.  

His eyes narrowed as he looked her over.  

Nervous Dawn jumped to her feet and pulled the Dictaphone off the desk beside her and played the first part of Doctor King’s message for his other self.  

He rolled his head to the side, “boring!”

Dawn retook her seat a new steel in her blue eyes, “I’m not a princess” she said, her voice hard, “I’m your new Nanny.”

Immediately his blue eyes shone with a childlike wonder and his face split into a devilish grin, “Marry Poppins!” he exclaimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the love and support this story has gotten! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Just setting up a few things.


	3. Roommates

Marianne curled back up on the sofa, wrapping her hands around the warm mug of coffee. She took hers black, so apparently did the Doctor. 

Dawn’s boss had taken his mug of coffee with him, into the grey room, which had baffled Marianne further. He had shut the door behind him. Now she could hear the running water of the shower. Knowing she wouldn’t be overheard Marianne dug through her purse until she found her cellphone. The battery was running low, and she had a few missed messages from work and her sister. Marianne ignored the messages and instead opted to call her sister directly.

Dawn answered on the third ring, her voice groggy with sleep, “Hello?”

“You never told me he was _hot_!” Marianne accused. 

“Marianne?” Dawn asked, sleepily.

“Your professor, Doctor King, he’s a dreamy Scottish hunk.”  

Dawn giggled, pleased by her sister’s outburst. “He’s not “my professor,” Dawn said, only slightly agitated. “Besides, I thought you had sworn off love?”

“I’m not in love with him Dawn, we just met.” Marianne reasoned, “But I need to know, are you sleeping with him?”

“No” Dawn said flatly, showing neither disgust nor interest at the thought.

“Good. Can I sleep with him?”

“Marianne!”

“Kidding.”

“No you weren’t!” Dawn cried. “Ugh, give me twenty minutes to get ready, and then I’m coming over. No funny business.”

“Cross my heart,” Marianne said, going through the motion of dragging her nail across her chest. 

***

Before getting in the shower Bog had reset the coffee maker, a single half-cup would not be enough to get him through the morning. He had perfected his morning routine, timed his showers so that the coffee would finish brewing when he stepped out. By the time he had finished shaving and walked out of his bedroom for his second cup of coffee, Bog King had forgotten there was a woman in the house. 

Bog walked out to the kitchen, only a thin grey towel wrapped around his narrow waist. He was half-way through the motion of pouring his coffee when he felt he was being stared at.

He half-turned and was mortified to find Dawn’s sister sitting on his coach staring at him. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly.  

He assumed she was staring at him in utter horror, disgusted by the fact he would dare to walk around clothed only in a towel, in his own home. Bog was trying to decide if he should apologize, or run to his room and never leave it again when she spoke.

“That’s some ink you got there.” Marianne was at an utter loss for words. 

“Ink?” Bog asked as her words failed to register through his thick skull.

 He was still not over the fact a strange woman, Dawn’s sister, was sitting calmly in his living room. Stranger yet, she simply watched as he poured coffee -wearing nothing but an old towel- and she was not, you know running around screaming her head off at the unseemly sight of his less than model-esque torso.

“Yeah, _ink_ , you know, the _tattoo_ ” Marianne asked, pointing to his back.

He continued to stare at her like he didn’t know what she was talking about. How could someone not know they got a tattoo? Especially a piece that big? 

“Excuse me a moment” Bog said, making his way back to the bathroom.  

Marianne watched Bog stomp away, a scowl on his face the likes of which she’d never seen. Geeze, teach her to give a guy a compliment. Still it was hard to believe the uptight professor Dawn had described as her boss would be hiding such a sexy tattoo. She had known the man less than an hour and he was hitting on all her kinks.

“What did you do?” Bog muttered under his breath once he shut the door behind him.

Bog King did not like mirrors. He kept only a few in the house and spent most of his time not looking in them. Now he stood in the bathroom, his back to the mirror on the wall, an old hand mirror in his right hand.  

His jaw dropped. 

There on his back, done in greyscale was a large tattoo, one that covered his back. It was a giant set of dragonfly wings. 

Bog had always toyed with the idea of getting a tattoo but he had never imagined this.

The piece was detailed. Each of the four wings had veins in them in a delicate pattern. Ultimately Bog had to admit the artwork was beautiful. It didn’t hurt either, the way Marianne had been staring at him, even with his ugly mug, it made sense now. Bog had felt something he hadn’t felt in a while, self-confidence instead of the usual self-consciousness.  

There was of course that small part of him that wanted to scream in fury. How dare the man that wasn’t him go and do something big like this? Dawn must have known; how did they keep it from him?  

Bog turned around and slammed the hand mirror glass-side down onto the counter and looked into the big mirror on the wall.

Bog growled at his reflection but his appearance didn’t change. 

“You and I are going to have a little chat ahboot this” Bog snarled.  

It was bad enough Bog knew the Monster went around using his body in other ways. This was worse. It irked Bog that his other self was able to go out and get laid while Bog was not. That too was his choice. Ever since Bog had discovered his condition he had distanced himself from people, even his own mother. No, relationships were not an option. Casual sex for the Monster however was a good thing. It kept Bog’s own temper down. The thought had disturbed Bog at first until he realised the health benefits. 

This was different though. This was Bog’s skin. Despite other minor physical changes the tattoo simply didn’t go away when he transformed. 

The frown lifted from Bog’s face when he again remembered the awe on Marianne’s face. The way she had looked at him. Bog shivered. If he didn’t know better he would have said she had looked at him in lust, but that couldn’t be right, could it?

***

Marianne was on her second cup of coffee when Dawn came through the front door, looking as perky as ever.  

Bog still hadn’t returned after stomping off. Marianne thought she’d heard the sound of breaking glass but she couldn’t be sure. 

“Sisters” Dawn said coming into the living room, a delicious smelling bag of fresh café goods in one hand and a huge smile on her face.

“Sisters” Marianne copied in an equally cheery tone jumping off the couch and pulling Dawn into a tight hug. 

Dawn could tell how much Marianne had missed her by how tight the hug was.

Marianne pulled back from the hug and kissed Dawn loudly on the forehead.   

“What’s in the bag sis? It smells amazing!” Marianne asked, making a grab for it.

“Fresh butter croissants” Dawn said, letting Marianne take the bag from her.

Marianne sat back on the couch with her prize and began to unwrap the buttery pastry. The golden flaked dough melted in her mouth.   

“These are amazing!” Marianne praised, popping another bit in her mouth, “where did you get them?”

“Oh, there is this adorable bakery just down the street!” Dawn explained, “you could probably walk there!”

 “That is of course if you are staying?” Dawn asked, suddenly realizing what she had said.

“Of course she’s staying” Bog said, coming out to the kitchen once more, fully dressed this time.

Bog looked very flattering in his suit of light grey, Marianne thought, it was more what she pictured a professor to be wearing.

“But, you don’t even know why I’m here,” Marianne protested, “I could be a liability.”

A rough snort escaped Bog, “trust me, yer not. Ah’ve got plenty a-room.” 

Marianne didn’t miss the worrying glance Dawn shot the Doctor’s way, but then her shoulders relaxed.

“It’s my ex-fiancé,” Marianne explained, “I broke off the engagement a few months ago, but last week he shows up at my door, _insisting_ I take him back. I can’t stay with Dawn, that’s the first place he’ll look.”

Bog felt the Monster twitch inside him. If there was one thing the two men could agree on it was that the mistreatment of woman was a vile thing. Bog had already told Marianne she could stay with him, no questions asked. If her ex ever managed to track her down here, they would make him sorry he did.  Bog’s eyes flashed, but neither of the sisters noticed. They were too busy hugging and gossiping.  

Very sorry indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write this for a while now, and what better time to post the first chapter than in time for Halloween!   
> This fic will mostly be based around the BBC Jekyll series, but may contain references to the original short story. I'm just testing this out so please let me know what you think, any and all feedback is welcomed!


End file.
